


What Ever It Is You’re Going To Ask, The Answer Is No!

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based In Halloween, Crack, Emma Is So Done, F/M, Grace Is Briefly Mentioned, Killian's Doesn't Know Why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: Killian needs to ask Emma a question. She doesn't know what it is but she does know that it's stupid.The world's shortest crack fic.Enjoy:)Comments and kudos are appreciated.





	What Ever It Is You’re Going To Ask, The Answer Is No!

Killian walked through the door with a smile on his face. That was never good. Emma looked at him. “Killian, whatever it is you’re going to ask the answer is no!”, Emma stated sharply. Killian frowned. “You don’t even know what I was going to say Swan”. Killian looked at her. He knew Emma couldn’t say no to him, so he continued. “Can I go hang out at Jefferson’s on Halloween?”, he asked smiling. Emma stared at him and started to wonder why the fuck she was still with him. “You’re kidding right?” he shook his head. “Oh, for fuck sake Killian, why?” Killian wasn’t sure if his response would piss her off more. “We were gonna drink and set off these things called fireworks”, Killian said folding his lips in until they were a white line. Emma frowned. Wait, Jefferson’s daughter was going to be there. Did he allow that sort of thing? That’s a fucking F in parenting if he did, Jesus! “Is his daughter going to be there?”, she asked worried. “Yes Swan, she is”. Oh, for fuck sake. “WHY?!”, Emma shouted. Killian looked a scared by her actions. “She’s drinking with us”. That was it for Emma. That one line was the one to end it all. She didn’t even want to know anymore. “No, Killian you can’t go”. Killian frowned. “Why?” Emma gave up and ran to her room. When she got there she face planted onto the bed. Why did she put up with him?


End file.
